Ice Age 3 The Sweet Escape
by FABCHICKXO
Summary: ok ya... the title probably has nothing 2 do with the story... basically a volcano erupts and the animals have to escape it. by the way this is the sequal 2 summertime! so enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: ok I have no idea of what im doing right now but all I no is im writing a sequal 2 my other story so… enjoy it I guess.

Ice Age 3- The Sweet Escape Chapter one: Diego and Sid bonding 

It was about two weeks after the gang escaped another close encounter with a huge forest fire that consumed the whole animal village.

Diego was vigorously chewing on a bone as he tried to get to the middle of it, Manny and Ellie were talking together and calling each other little pet names, Eddie and Crash were somewhere – probably setting another prank up for Diego or Sid to fall into.

"Ellie these last two weeks have been so hectic! What else could go wrong?"

"Oh honeybunch it'll be alright as long as were in this together."

"You do know that its bad luck to say, 'what could go wrong,'" Diego commented to Manny.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Manny glared at the tiger.

"No your just in earshot _honeybunch_" Diego smirked at his friends.

"Don't you have a bone to chew in half?"

"I can chew it here."

"Ok… I'll put it this way… get out… go away and find Sid for us its getting late and you know he has all the self defense of a lima bean."

"Fine I can take a hint of when I'm not wanted." Diego joked around with his friends.

Just then if Sid were on cue he burst into the door. "Honey I'm Home!" Sid rang out.

"_Great… more interruptions!_" Manny said to Ellie who just smiled.

"I have the latest and greatest food I could ever invent!"

"Ok…" Manny glared at the sloth but Ellie was always positive.

"Oh Sid that sounds yummy."

"Well first I got some holleyberrys, and dandelions, wild berries, cherries, sunflower seeds, and I squeezed some juice out of an apple for flavor and I crushed the mixture up and put them in this container I found near a human campsite. What did they call it… a…um… OH I know they called it a bowl! So isn't it cool? Huh? I'll let you all try it! Please will you?"

"Well I-" Manny tried but Ellie kicked him at the comment rude Manny was about to make.

"Of course we would sweetie." Ellie smiled at the sloth.

"Oh thank you, I'll give each and everyone of you a try."

"Hey!! We want food too!" Said a mischievous voice.

"Yea. Heh. We'll eat anything." Said another.

The possums ran up to Sid and the rest of the gang. Sid held out a handful to Ellie, she grabbed it with her trunk and put in her mouth. Then she gave a weird facial expression but didn't want to hurt Sid's feelings and said, "Manny try this, its uh… like nothing you ever tasted." Sid squealed with glee, and gave a handful to Manny.

"Uh… yum. Sid this is so… uh… great." Manny managed to swallow the stuff.

Sid handed the stuff to the possums, "here you go guys."

Eddie and Crash were the only ones that were honest… but that wasn't a good thing.

"EEEW!" Eddie squaked and spit the stuff out.

"THIS TASTES LIKE GARBAGE… AND NOT THE GOOD KIND OF GARBAGE THAT WE LIKE TO EAT!" Crash yelped.

"Humph! Well Diego would you like to try some?"

"What did you say was in there again?" Diego glared at the stupid sloth.

"Flowers, berries, apple juice, and seeds."

"If I ate _any _of that I would throw up."

"Well… why?" Sid was oblivious.

"HELLO!!!" Diego knocked on Sid's head, "DOES THE NAME CARNIVORE COME INTO THOUGHT!?" Diego yelled.

"Oh ya. Oops."

IT WAS AROUND NOON THE NEXT DAY

Eddie and Crash were outside- no doubt wrecking one of Fast Tony's sales or something.

Diego and Sid were sitting around the cave talking about how bored they were bla bla bla.

"Heres an idea since you guys are so bored I want you to walk near the meadow and pick some wild flowers there so I can put them around to house to make it look prettier." Ellie suggested.

"No…" Diego moaned.

"Oh come on please. And you guys can bond more." Ellie was begging now.

"Fine."

"Sid comes too."

"What ever come on Sid we have to pick flowers for Ellie she wants to make the cave prettier."

"You mean I have to get up and walk?" Sid complained.

"What am I? Diego the saber-toothed flower unicorn with his trusty sidekick Cutie Flower Sloth?" Diego groaned.

"Yes." Ellie concluded.

Diego and Sid walked out and talked to each other about their plans to do nothing now ruined that day. When they came to the meadow.

"Finally!" Diego said. "Come on Sid pick any flower you see so we can get home as soon as possible and continue with our plans to do nothing."

"Ya. Pick as fast as you can!" Sid got his eye on a dandelion and started eating any flower he picked.

"Sid…"

"Ok ok. Hey Diego, lets go more deeper in these woods we might find more in there."

As Diego and Sid made their way more deeper in the woods, they came across a human camp. They saw a little dark haired girl in a cheetah skin dress. She was around the age of seven. Her name was Matilda. Matilda was shoveling sand into a pail trying to make a sand castle out of the dirt.

"Maybe we could borrow the pretty flowers near that dirt pile next to the human kid." Sid suggested.

'_If its just a little human… it wont hurt us.'_ Diego thought about it, "Ok just be careful its parents don't come."

Diego and Sid walked around the little human and got her attention. Diego smiled at Matilda.

Matilda smiled back and got a close look at Diego and hugged him tightly and dragged him by the neap! To her tent, "Hey Ma! I found a lost Bobcat. Ma- oh ma!"

"Woa!" Sid dropped his flowers, "I gotta help poor Diego!" Sid ran after Diego.

**A/n: haha poor diego hes gonna be treated like a little house cat and sid will become a pet very soon as well. Ok… now u guys no the drill… I LOVE REWIEWS… hint hint**


	2. Fundamental friend dapendability

A/n: OK HERE YOU HAVE DIEGO AND SID BEING IN MATILDA'S HANDS. NOTE THAT I DID USE A SONG FROM A MOVIE CALLED, 'SNOOPY COME HOME,' THIS WAS NOT COPYWRITED OR ANYTHING I JUST USED IT CUZ… I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO ADD IN THIS STORY BUT I DO NOT OWN SNOOPY OR ICE AGE OK? OK. THE ONLY THING I THOUGHT OF HERE IS THE STORY IM WRITING AND THE NAME MATILDA FOR THE LITTLE GIRL. OK SO NOW THAT WEVE CLEARED THAT UP… ENJOY!

Ice Age 3- The Sweet Escape 

_Chapter two:__Fundamental Friend Dependability_

Ps- this chapter WILL be musical 

Then Matilda tied Diego up with a rope around his neck like she had seen just like she had seen the older hunters do. But she had it tied so Diego could barley get air into his lungs. **(too bad they didn't have the ASPCA back then!)**

"Wait here kitty," Matilda tied Diego's "leash" tight to a tree trunk, "I'm gonna ask Ma if I can keep you that'll be fun if I can!"

When Matilda was gone. Sid came running up to his friend, "Diego what happened?"

"Sid," Diego gasped, "help me! You've gotta get this rope off I cant breathe and I don't speak human but I can swear to god she said something about keeping me as a… PET!"

Just then, A big cage crashed down from a tree and trapped Sid and Matilda jumped down from the tree.

"Oh boy! I found a lost monkey!" Matilda exclaimed and dragged the cage behind her, (the cage had little wooden wheels and a rope Matilda could pull,)

"Hey Ma I found a lost monkey." Matilda ran into a very big Cave house and yelled in it to her Mom, "this is great I have TWO pets… Hey Ma, I got two pets… a bobcat and a baboon. Hey ma, Can I keep them ma?"

'_I don't look like a BABOON!!! Do I? NO!' _Sid thought, _this sucks!'_

Matilda ran to Diego, "Hi kitty, Ma says I can keep you. Boy! I always wanted a cat! I think I'll give you a good Bobcat name." Matilda thought while Diego looked at her- totally freaked out. Then a light bulb went off in Matilda's head, "Bob… HEY!" She looked at Diego, "How 'bout Bob?" Diego made a gagging noise.

"Here Bob, Here Bob, HERE!" Matilda made squeaking noise like she was calling a dog.

Matilda then broke into song,

"I'm a sedemental gal. I need a fundamental pal. I'll Depend on you, you'll depend on me, squeaking sociologically," Matilda ran up and hugged Diego and danced with him, "We'll both have, Fundamental Friend Dependability, Fundamental Friend Dependability. I'll have fun with you, you'll have fun with me. This monumental Friend Dependability. Here Bob, Here Bob, HERE!" Matilda untied Diego to the tree and started dragging Diego to the pond, "Heal Bob! Heal!" For a little kid she had a very strong grip. Despite Diego's tugging on the leash she won the battle in dragging him to the pond, "heal bob!" The tiger dragged along the ground by a rope on his throat.

'_oh crap,' was all Diego could think, 'please god tell me I'm not getting a bath! Please!'_

But sure enough Matilda dragged Diego right to the small but fenced in area where the older humans washed the animals. But the older humans weren't paying attention to Matilda.

"I hope you like water. Cuz _my_ kitty has to be really clean, ok Bob?"

Diego shivered and flinched at the sight of the water, he knew this was coming.

"Ok, in you go Bob! Singing hi-ge-anicly, we've got to wash away each flea. Rub a dub a dub," She grabbed some soap and remedy shampoo as Diego coughed and struggled as hard as he could but it was no use he was stuck with this singing girl. "I'll scrub you in the tub oh how squeaky clean you'll be, BE- CAUSE- OF Fundamental Friend Dependability. I'll disinfect your whole anatomy when you gotta jump, I'll scrub you till your numb. This monumental Friend Dependability."

'_this is even worse than hearing SID sing and that's saying a lot ok ive gotta get out of here.' _

The tiger started jumping around and up and down trying to break free from the girls grip but at the same time he did not want to hurt her because the humans carried a lot of weaponry and Diego didn't want to put himself or Sid in-danger. So the tiger just continued jumping.

"DOWN BOB! HEAL BOB HEAL!" It did no good, Diego finally managed to jump out of the water but too bad the area was fenced in so Diego just ran around in circles, "BOB BOB YOU NAUGHTY CAT BOB- BAD CAT!"

'_Oh whats the use I'll play along until I get a better chance of escaping' Diego thought as he hopped back in to the water._

"Heal Bob, heal." Matilda started making soap figures on Diego's head, "I'm glad you like baths Bob." Matilda took Diego out of the water and got a towel, "I want you to be REAL clean so we can play dress-up." Matilda said as she dried Diego off with a towel.

Matilda and Diego finally reached Matilda's room of the cave and Diego saw Sid all locked up in a cage. But Sid was happy to see Diego. Sid sarted yelling at Diego as Matilda got the things she needed for her tea party, "DIEGO! IM SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE HERE! WOW I WAS REALLY WORRIED, HOW COME YOU'RE ALL WET? WHAT HAPPNED TO YOU? WILL SHE EVER LET US OUT DO YOU THINK? WHY IS SHE CALLING YOU BOB? WHY ARENT YOU ANSWEREING? DIEGO, DIEGO?"

Diego just sighed he was in no mood to answer any questions.

Matilda came back in a fancy dress and a light peach bow in her hair and with another bigger dress and a hat. "I've always wanted a bobcat. You stick with me Bob!" She picked Diego up by the neck. She broke into song again.

'_oh boy,' Diego thought._

Sid immidetly covered his ears when he herd that singing.

"Found a little shaggy saber, and we get to gussy up." With difficulty she pulled the dress over Diego's head and put one leg in the armhole and the other in the other arm hole. Then she threw a big straw hat with beads onto Diego's head. She took out two wooded stools and a wood table. "Oh how proper we will be… Cuz we've got, Fundamental Friend Dependability," Matilda continued her song and poured into a little tea cup some tea and into Diego's tea cup she got distracted and over filled the tea cup and it spilled onto Diego's dress. He tried to wiped it off but it did no good. "Fundamental Friend Dependability, Fundamental, Fundamental, Fundamental oh Fundamental Friend Dependability." Matilda then opened her eyes and saw Diego's tea stained dress.

"You naughty tiger, you got your dress dirty. ILL HAVE TO SPANK YOU!" She grabbed a paddle in the closet and swatted Diego on the butt.

"Ah ow. Uh ah eh!" Diego groaned and slipped away. Diego ran to the door but it was locked so he kicked the door.

"Down Bob down! Bob, Bob… bad cat come back Bob… Here Boy."

Diego continued banging on the door when Matilda grabbed the tiger by the ear and put the leash on him.

Diego was strapped to a tree outside… again.

"You naughty kitty… raising all this commotion. Mom says, if I'm gonna keep you I'll need to take you to the vets for a check up. You probably need about a dozen shots!"

Diego cringed, he didn't know what these, "shots" were but they sounded real painful. Diego was SO close to killing her now that he thought he actually would for a minute. But he restrained himself. He didn't want to deal with an angry human father besides he had a plan on how to escape.

"I'll walk you to the vet. That'll be great ok Bob? Heal Bob HEAL!" Matilda tugged at the leash.

They came to a sort of big cave. "Here we are."

Matilda dragged Diego in.

"Lets see. What does this tiger need?" The vet asked.

"Every shot you've got. He's from the wild you know."

"Ok first, we need to take a blood sample. I'll need you to remove the leash for a second Matilda."

"No problem, Bob is very tame."

As soon as the leash was off, Bob mauled the vet and broke out of the cave. Leaving the vet to tend to his wounds and Matilda dazed. Diego ran as fast as he could and did not stop until he got to the cave and then he snuck out of sight from the parents and ran to Matilda's room and Sid squeaked with joy when Diego came and then Diego finally broke the bars and Sid was free.

"Thank you so much Diego!"

"Ha no problem now lets go."

"Ok, but first I have a question. Why did you let that kid tug you on a rope?"

"Well, you wouldn't believe how much I wanted to hurt her?"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Well because, if her father knew what I did, he would do everything he could to kill both of us. So I figured out a plan that I hurt this… _vet_ person she talks of and leave her dazed while we run out the door for our lives and go home!"

"Good plan… lets run for our lives now."

Matilda's Parents were out of the house to go fish hunting when Matilda came home. (ya… poor diego and sid didn't get out quick enough.)

When Sid and Diego made their way out of the living room, they just reached the door when Matilda burst in, "Here Bob, Here Bob, Here!" All the tiger and sloth could do was run with of course Matilda following them.

"Ah sh…" Diego trailed off.

"Apparently we didn't get out of the house fast enough!" Sid said to his friend.

"Bob, Bob… you _naughty_ kitty… BOB!"

Diego and Sid ran all through the house. Until it got to one point where it had all of these rooms. Each room led into the next. After a while of getting chased through out the house they got down the stairs and they were running to the door. "Bob, Bob… you _naughty _kitty!"

Then Diego and Sid somehow tripped over each other and Matilda grabbed Diego by his tail. "That's it her dads not round anymore." Diego growled and gave her a big scratch on the face. Matilda stumbled back. Surprised of what Diego had just done but then started crying then Diego and Sid finally escaped and ran home.

MEANWHILE

"Manny, I'm getting worried about them… They haven't come back for a while now." Ellie said.

But Diego didn't stop running until they were all the way home. They got in the cave and ran inside and lied down on the floor.

"We did it." Diego gasped to Sid.

"Oh ya." Sid sighed.

"Where have you been?" Manny looked at the two,

"Believe me," Diego looked up, "you _don't_ wanna know!"

**a/n: ok there it is. sorry if it was confusing or hard 2 follow. Anyway… I hope you enjoyed that big LONG chapter and if u did please review… if u didn't review anyway. ps- 4 those of u who DIDN'T no… u pronounce Fundamental Friend Dependability like: fun-de-mental-friend-da-pendal-biliye**


	3. A sabertooth in the dirt

A/n: Ok heres a chapter and if I knew what was gonna happen in this one id let u know… but I don't so just enjoy and review!

Ice Age 3: the sweet escape 

_Chapter three- A saber tooth in the dirt_

Diego and Sid had explained the whole, Fundamental Friend Dependability nightmare to their whole herd that night. By now, the herd was all asleep… Except for Manny. He was wide-awake but he didn't know what was keeping him up! He glanced at Ellie by his side. She was so beautiful. With her long, brown fur. It was so nice, and pretty he loved Ellie so much and he would never let anything happen to her. Like he had let down his old family. Just the thought of them made him so depressed. He decided to get up. He walked out of that room being careful to not disturb Ellie he walked out and saw a half chewed bone and he saw a… bowl of Sid's disgusting mixture.

He looked around the cave. It was empty.

But still, he could hear Sid's snoring. It was so loud! And annoying. He sort of even laughed. Then he decided he would never get to sleep that night.

Manfred walked out of the cave. And down to the village. But it was completely deserted. Like a ghost town or something! He went up to a bush and got some leaves and down to the water hole and drank a lot of water. As he was walking home, he saw a valley path. He went that way. He had never gone that way before, this would be new.

The night smelled of misty air and it was a little muggy and foggy, but still it was a peaceful night. Manfred then herd voices… and they were… human cries! Manny looked up. He squinted, in the distance, he saw a little human campsite. He heard human calls.

Manny turned to go. But then he stopped. He was consumed by his curiosity. But he didn't want to go too far into the valley. He didn't want to get attacked by humans and leave his family forever.

But what was that the humans were doing?

Who did they have and were hunting?

Manny stepped forward to see what was going on. He decided to risk it and go dangerously close. Now, the only thing that separated Manny from dangerous beings was a thicket of bushes, shrubs, and trees.

Manny looked threw a little peep hole and saw spears flying, voices crying out in alarm, and a raging fire that the humans danced around and chased their pray! Manny looked at the animals these horrible people were killing, they were sabers!

'_I guess not even the best of animals can withstand humans.' Manny thought._

The sabers cried out for help. Manny decided he should help them, as soon as he was walking out of the bushes, something stopped him… dare he thought of it- although he would never admit it, fear took over. The fear backed Manny up to the bushes.

Manny fought with himself. Come on, come on! I don't want those sabers living with half of their pack… destroyed! It was a whole family of sabers.

But, as much as Manny wanted to move, come forward and help the tigers, his feet wouldn't let him… what was this?

Manny glanced over. He saw a beautiful female saber she ran into the opposite direction as the female girl saw what looked like to be her younger brother being slaughtered. Manny just stared at her as she managed to run away with out the humans noticing her absence.

Poor girl, Manny thought to himself.

Just then… it all came back to him. His family's death.

_Manny cried out to his wife, Rose. And to his little son- his first and only son! Benny. _

"_Benny, Rose." The humans surrounded them, _

"_Manny please save us!" Rose chanted! _

_Manfred turned to help them but then, his path was blocked off by the worst creatures to ever walk this Earth. HUMANS. There were about sixteen surrounding Manny! He tried to fight them off. When he herd his little boy shout, "Daddy help us." _

_Manny looked up, his Rose trumpeted as then he saw rocks smash his wife and son! _

_After their death, Manny left his heard. _

_Manny could barley smile._

_Manny was just caught in his on feelings of regret and sorrow for his family. Then he met Sid, Diego and Pinky. And later on Ellie and the possums and he could smile again! Manny was lucky to have such good friends that had his back no matter what! _

Wait a minute!

Manny snapped out of his daze, how long had it been since he was here? The humans were gone. Manny looked around the fight area. There was just broken weapons and some saber blood.

Manny sighed and started to turn and head home. As Manny walked home he came along something on the pathway home, it was a lone and bloody saber tooth. It must have been ripped out of the Saber's mouth. That sounds painful!

Manny picked it up, and examined it. It sort of looked like Diego's teeth but it was a little longer and it had a lot of bloodstains on it.

Manny put the tooth down and walked home.

**A/n: well how was it? REVIEW please!!! The next chapter comes out 2 morrow!!!!**


	4. Katie

A/n: ok in this chapter u meet Katie!!! Who is Katie? Lets find out! - just read it!

Ice Age 3: The Sweet Escape Chapter four: Katie 

Now it was morning. Manny was eating lettuce but he saved some for Ellie who was not yet awake and Sid was gobbling down his berry mixture Crash and Eddie were in the yard- not hungry and Diego was out hunting.

"Sid how can you eat that?"

"Hey don't blame me… Its good!"

MEANWHILE

Diego was eating some antelope.

"Yo tiger. You gonna eat the head?" An exited hyena yipped, drooling.

"He's just like the other tigers, takes a million years to eat something and then leaves hardly anything for us!" Another yelped.

"Tiger! I warned everyone about the flood about two months ago, remember. Can I have dibs on a hind leg?" A vulture commented. Over the years Diego learned to ignore the stupid scavengers. After two more minutes Diego left the rest of the antelope to the scavengers. He walked to a lake to get a drink when he heard crying. It was faint but he was curious. Diego followed the sound to the bushes and saw an attractive female saber!

She didn't even seem to notice Diego but after a few moments Diego approached her and said, "Hey… you ok?"

"What?" She whimpered, "Oh… ya I'm uh- fine."

"Well, you don't sound fine." Diego sat down next to her.

"Well I am… look just leave me alone."

"You sure cuz u seem kinda… upset"

"Well… its nothing really… so just go away and besides you're not here to make me feel better you're just a stupid guy trying to hit on me."

"Actually, I'm not. I just want to know what's wrong an-" the girl turned around and Diego noticed a spear in her bleeding side, "_humans_!" He said.

She said nothing and just whimpered.

"Here please- let me help you… I was attacked by humans a while ago, half of my pack was killed and our pack leader was killed in an… _unfortunate_ accident," Diego said remembering the icicles piercing Soto.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say.

"Oh, its alright but what did happen?"

She sighed, "you're never gonna give up on this are you?"

"No."

"Well, last night me and my pack just got back from hunting… really late! And then, humans attacked us. My whole pack was killed and I was speared. So now I'm here alone and bleeding to death."

"You're not alone now." Diego said, "here, this might hurt a little, but it's the only way to get it out of you… unless you have thumbs." Diego took the spear in his mouth and pulled hard. The spear came out. The girl yelped loud and made a face but didn't cry.

"Thank you." She said to Diego.

"No problem. Hey, whats your name?"

"Katie… you?"

"Diego."

"Ok, well nice to meet you."

"Ya. Well, Katie, you said your whole pack died?"

"Ya…" She looked at the ground and pawed at the dirt.

"Do you like to eat, mammoths, sloths, and possums?"

"I wouldn't eat the possums… too germy! But I would love to have mammoth or sloth anytime!"

"Well, the pack I'm with is a little… uh … _odd_ and sorta _uncommon_ but I was wondering. That you know since your old pack died and all. I uh," Diego stammered with the words he was trying to put together, "would you like to join my pack?" Diego blurted out.

Katie thought for a moment but then she finally said, "why not? You seem like a nice guy and I would love to meet your unique friends!"

"Ok!" Diego exclaimed, "but lets take a walk first."

"Um, alright."

Diego and Katie walked down a path and stopped by a lake.

"Katie, I need to tell you something about my… pack."

"Ya?" Katie said a little unsure of what the big deal was.

Diego sighed and told her a complete story of how Manny, Sid, Ellie and Eddie and Crash and how he met them. Which obviously took a while to tell all two stories! Once Diego was finally done, Katie looked at Diego-very interested!

"Wow, I dunno what to say! Diego, are those true?"

"Ya… I just thought that before you come home… I should probably explain everyone to you."

Katie was still speechless.

"Do you still wanna come with me?"

"Do they make you eat veggies and fruit?"

Diego made a face, "No way! Even if they _told _me too I wouldn't!"

Katie laughed, "I was just kidding! Ok I would love to join the pack!"

"Great!" Diego smiled at her.

And Katie smiled back at Diego and they walked home together!

A/n: aww that's so cute… diego and his girl. ;) ok now YOU… review!

(I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE REVIEWING JUST REVIEW… PLEASE!)


	5. Love

A/n: sorry I didn't update in a while just got some writer's block. Lol ok whatever. Here it is…

Ice Age 3- The sweet Escape Chapter 5- Love Diego and Katie came home, Katie looked at the sky. "Do you think they'll like me?" 

"Ya, everyone will. I mean, Manny and Ellie are gaga for

each other, Sid is a little annoying, and Crash and Eddie are pests… but you will all get along great!"

"I don't know- I mean I don't wanna cause any trouble for you guys… you know maybe I should just,"

"No… Katie. I promise, everyone will be cool with it."

"Well,"

"Were here!" Diego cut her off. Eddie and Crash ran up to Diego, at first not noticing Katie.

"Hey Diego! We were just wondering, what would you do if we… _axxedently_ –might I add have got your favorite bone covered in mud, grubs and stuff? What would you do to u-" Eddie stopped in mid sentence as he noticed Katie.

"YOU WHAT!?" Diego yelled.

But Eddie changed the subject. He yelled out loud so everybody could hear, "DIEGO'S GOTA GIRLFRIEND!"

Crash cheered. Diego and Katie exchanged looks.

"Shes not my girlfriend I just like her like-"

"A friend." Manny came up and finished Diego's excuse for him.

"Ya." Diego said, embarrassed. Katie looked blankly at everyone- but was a bit shocked and not to mention embarrassed!

Ellie glared at Manny and the possums. She smiled sweetly, "Hello, my name is Ellie these are my brothers Crash and Eddie. Don't mind them. Their just being really stupid."

Katie laughed, "Nice to meet you… I'm Katie."

"Hi, Manny." Manny introduced himself.

Sid skipped up to the group, "Hi I'm…"

"Sid!" Katie said.

"How did you…"

"Diego told me about each of you and how you all met."

The herd got very acquainted with Katie right away and welcomed her into the pack.

LATER THAT EVENING

Katie and Diego went off hunting and everyone else was enjoying a salad inside. Except for Eddie and Crash who were already fed and running around the cave.

"I think Diego and Katie make a perfect couple!" Ellie commented.

"Ya. I would actually be glad to see those two get together!" Manny said.

"Hey, if DIEGO has a girl then I should snag one in a second! Manny, and Diego watch out cuz I'm gonna snag more dates than the both of you can handle! Tomorrow I'm goin' on a girl hunt! Lady sloths, never fear SID is here!" Sid then struck a "manly" pose.

"Amen." Crash said sarcastically.

"Well I don't see you two with dates yet."

"We don't want girl friends!" Said Eddie, "Were the best together."

MEANWHILE

"Wat'da ya wanna catch?" Diego asked Katie.

"Um… I'm in the mood for deer." **(aww poor animal.)**

"Deer it is then!" Diego exclaimed.

Katie was alright. She was pretty and really sweet but at the same time she was a challenge for Diego and Diego liked that.

"Ok, lets get that one," Katie whispered to Diego and pointed a claw at the deer.

"Ok lets go!" Diego and Katie snuck behind the bushes and pounced on the deer, **(I don't think ANY of you wanna hear all the gorse details!!)**

After Diego and Katie had their dinner they walked off to hang out.

"Diego, I am really glad I met you!" Katie said, "thanks for welcoming me into your weird but loving pack."

"No problem. I was beginning to miss having sabers around."

"Diego… will you,"

"I would love to be your boy friend." Diego broke out.

"uh. I was just going to ask if you would wanna race me home!"

Diego laughed and said, "I was kidding." But really he was not, Katie did not wanna upset her new friend. But she didn't wanna have a relationship with Diego- not yet! So she acted like she actually bought Diego's obvious lie.

"Try to beat me." She smirked at Diego and ran home.

"Hey no fair you got a head start!" Diego yelled and ran to catch up.

A/n: wow diego said a little too much the. They should have that in the embarrassing moments in 'seventeen magazine' lol! Ok now… review. (this time I'm not sayin please u just have 2 review any way!)

**Fine PLEASE review.**


	6. At the Beach

A/n: thanx 4 reviweing!!!! Sorry I havnt had an update in very long. Just so busy with stuff!!! Ok ill stop rambling if u start reading!

Ice Age 3- the sweet escape 

_Chapter six- a day at the beach_

Sid woke up unusually EARLY today. He applauded himself then it dawned on him no one else was up. He actually was able to get up at sunrise. Wow that was like a miracle to him. He tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't he saw Manny and Ellie sleeping side by side, Eddie and Crash hanging off a sort of stick like thing Manny had put up high for the twins and then he saw Diego and Katie sleeping right next to each other. _'sure you like her as a friend.'_ Sid thought but then another thought dawned upon him. He has to flirt today! No time for sitting around here he wanted to "dress to impress."

Sid ran outside and got to a near by water hole, he splashed his face and made his fur look sleek and shiny, (or so he thought.)

Sid then shook himself out and smoothed some of his fur out. Just then he realized he was starving he hadn't ate breakfast.

"A sloth's gotta keep himself well groomed but hey- a guys gotta eat!" Sid lisped silently and slipped away to find some leaves and berries. After the breakfast Sid shushed some flowers and berries and some other stuff together and made his very own cologne.

Sid got done with all of that at about 6 am and walked off to the lake and looked at his reflection. "I'm a hunk." Sid declared and said to no one in particular. Even though any other animal would have described Sid's look as, _'even uglier than yesterday,' or 'THAT'S your fur,' or maybe even, ' uh what is that smell!?' _ But Sid thought he would be a heart-breaker today!

Sid came back to the cave and then sat down and started doing something random, **(if I could think of what he was doing I would tell ya.)**

Ellie woke up around 9, "woa Sid your up early."

"Yes and do you notice anything different about my profile today?"

"uh…" Just then Manny woke up as well as Crash and Eddie, Diego and Katie.

"Whats that rotten smell, Diego did you drag a dead carcass in the house?" Crash said as everyone else sniffed the air.

"No… but I think something _is _dead!" Diego said frowning.

"No its coming from… Sid." Katie said.

"Well, it _cant_ be my new fragrance. But today I did invent a new cologne I call it, _Sid Etiquette Dyamore_, oh I love this smell."

"Oh ok." Manny rolled his eyes and everyone set off to a meadow to eat breakfast expect for Diego and Katie who set off to go hunting.

Later the whole gang met off at the cave.

"So what'da we do now?" Crash yapped.

"Ya I'm bored already." Eddie chimed in.

"Well I was thinking about going to the beach." Ellie said brightly. "Lets all go!"

Just then Sid got a big idea. _'Hey the beach is the NUMBER ONE place to find all of the hot lady sloths!' Sid thought_.

"That sounds like fun." Sid said.

"Cool a whole bunch of animals to prank." Crash said.

"I'll get the poison ivy cream and we can replace it with their sun screen!" Eddie cheered. **(yaya there probably wasn't sunscreen back then especially with animals but I couldn't think of anyother idea!)**

Diego was about to protest but Katie jumped up and chanted, "Oh I love the beach!"

'_hmm this COULD be a place to win Katie over…' Diego thought,_ "Me too!" Diego said a little too quickly.

Katie walked ahead with Ellie and Diego followed Katie but Manny stopped Diego.

"Since when do _you_ like the beach."

"Me… I've always liked it." Diego shrugged but in his mind he said, _'since katie does.'_

"Right…" Manny said as the tiger walked off.

They all arrived at the beach.

"Oh, its beautiful!" Ellie said brightly, "Comm'on Manny lets go!" She grabbed Manny's trunk as they went in the water.

Just then, a girl sloth walked by and Sid followed.

"So… you wanna go in the water?" Diego suggested to Katie but he was a bit nervous about the water but it didn't matter he knew how to swim so he might be able to impress Katie that way.

"Sure."

"Alright lets go."

"You sure you're not _scared_ like when you met Eddie and Crash and Ellie." Katie teased.

Diego smirked and responded with, "are you kidding me?"

"Maybe I am… maybe I'm not."

The two tigers raced off into the water.

MEANWHILE

"Hey babe, your so pretty I wish I had an ice-sculpture of you!" Sid said with the best pick-up-line he could think of.

"Uh… ya… right I'll tell my boyfriend you said that." She glared at Sid.

"Boyfriend?" Sid squeaked.

" Ya, he might wanna fight you… think you can handle him?"

"Ya no prob-lamo babe. I've took down a whole pack of sabers once in five minutes."

"Sure you did, whimp."

"I am not a whimp! I'll have you know I stubbed my toe last week while picking some flowers… and I only cried for two minutes."

"_Wow_," The girl said sarcastically, "then you could definitely beat up my boyfriend."

"Yes I could. Now where is the scrawny little baby?" Sid got a little _too_ overly confident.

"Right behind you." The girl smirked.

"Rah- Rah- b…b be.. hhh…. hind me?" Sid squaked in a high-pitched voice.

Sid turned around to hear, "so you think you can steal my girl… think again!"

Ouch!!!! 

It was now around 6 pm…

Diego and Katie just got out of the water. Diego shook off and Katie sat down.

"So… Diego. Can I ask you something?"

"Uh… sure Katie anything."

"Diego last night you said you wanted to be my boyfriend. And I know you meant it but I just think-"

"Woah! Katie… I uh… I didn't _mean_ it." All the blood rushed to Diego's face, he was half embarrassed but at the same time a little concerned remembering what happned to Manny and Ellie during Ice Age 2.

"Diego… you don't have to lie to me. I was just saying I don't want a relationship with you… yet but in time maybe…"

"Katie… seriously," Diego was real nervous now even though there was no reason to be, " I wasn't saying… you know…"

"Diego please stop trying to be so… prideful! I know you actually meant what you said and I just want it to be in time. Please listen to me and-"

" Kaite… seriously I wasn't saying… _that."_

"Diego…" By now the rest of the heard was there waiting for Diego and Katie to finish.

"Diego please listen."

"No you listen." _'oh great… that was a real nice tone of voice… quick genius cover your-self up now!' _Diego thought about what he was gonna say mentally, "Katie I didn't ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend… I mean… I would NEVER want to be with you." Just then Diego immidetly regretted saying that.

"Well then… you don't have anything to worry about do you?" Katie snarled and walked with Ellie.

"Aww… com'on Katie I meant _nothing_ like that… Any guy would be honered to be your boyfrie… Katie?"

But Katie ignored Diego and continued walking.

"Glad to know I'm not the ONLY one having girl troubles." Sid said.

"Don't even talk to me." Diego hissed and walked away.

LATER

" Diego… your gonna have to make up with Katie sooner or later." Manny said.

"But… what do I say… I cant count the times I've tried to talk to her but she'd just walk away with Ellie or something."

"Well the sooner you work this out the sooner you and Katie can be happy together." Manny said.

Diego sighed, "maybe your right." Diego walked away.

Katie and Ellie were talking. Until Diego came up and then there was a silence in the whole cave.

"Katie can I talk to you. Please." Diego said.

Katie was about to say no but Ellie said, "Do it."

"Fine," Katie said and looked at Diego, "What about."

"Kaite… I wanted to say I was sorry and with the whole, '_I would never date you' _thing, that was just me saying the first thing I could say to cover up how I felt." Diego half spoke but half whispered cuz he did NOT want the others to hear.

"Well then you should have thought of that sooner." Katie hissed.

"No Katie."

"Diego… you lied that you didn't want to be together… and then you said the worst thing I ever herd. I'm sorry but I don't want anything to do with you."

"Katie… I-"

"It was insensitive… YOU are insensitive." She blurted out.

"No I'm not." Diego yelled.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you a-"

Katie stopped in mid sentence. The whole room went quiet. And things heated up immidetly when…

the next thing the animals knew were Diego had kissed Katie! FOR A GOOD TWELVE SECONDS!!!!!!!!!!! **(Me-ow!)**

They stopped twelve seconds later. Katie looked lovingly into Diego's eyes… then swiped her claws in his face as he started bleeding.

"If you think you can KISS your way out of this you've gotta nother thing coming to you." Katie stormed off with Diego close behind.

"Katie…"

The two walked out of sight. There was a silence in the cave.

Finally Ellie spoke to Sid, "So… how was your day at the beach?"

"Terrible! I asked out every lady sloth on the beach and they all said NO!"

"Even the one with the unibrow!?" Eddie and Crash exclaimed in unison.

"_Even the one with the unibrow!"_ Sid wailed.

**a/n: wow things r really getting heated up… review please!**


	7. Melting Rocks And Hearts

A/n: sry I havnt updated in a while I was in Canada with a friend but im back now the chapter might be a little short but I have a party 2 go 2 soon so ill do my best and give a great chapter 2 morrow! (and if u don't like it 2 bad)

Ice Age 3- The Sweet Escape Chapter seven: melted rocks and melted hearts 

The next morning was no different than that night… in fact, it was even worse!

"Did you sleep well?" Ellie asked Katie, hoping to start a discussion that would take Katie's mind off of being angry for a few moments.

"Ya." Katie replied sharply but she tried for it to sound like she was not angry. But she couldn't help herself. Katie softened her tone a little, "Ellie can I talk to you? Please."

"Sure." Ellie and Katie walked out of the cave and outside.

"Well you made her mad yesterday." Sid said showoffishly.

"Not my fault shes overly sensitive." Diego mumbled.

"Well… what Sid means is, _why _did you say, 'no, I would never want to be your boyfriend.'" Manny shrugged.

"A: I didn't say it like THAT. And B: I don't know… it was the first thing that came into my head." Diego glared at his two friends.

"Well you obviously need help if _that's_ what came into your head." Crash said as Eddie gave him a high five when they walked into the cave.

"Oh joy… the two little stooges," Diego kept his firm glare on.

"Call us what you want kitty." Crash taunted the saber.

"Ya we don't care in fact this is sorta like a soap- opera… Pathetic Tigers, Desperate for Love." Eddie cleared out.

Manny and Sid chuckled at this remark but then seeing Diego's face, they stopped and did their best to cover-up the snickers coming threw.

"I can hurt you." Diego said.

"Oh ya… were real scared."

Diego lunged for the possums but Manny and Sid held him back.

"I don't get it. Why don't you just apologize!" Manny said.

"I already tried to… she wont listen!" Diego shot back.

"You could apologize again?" Sid suggested.

"No way! I already said I was sorry… its _her_ turn." And with that said Diego left the room.

Manny, Sid, Eddie and Crash stared as Diego walked away. Just then Ellie and Katie came in.

"Where's Diego… I wanna tell him something." Katie looked around the place for a brief glance.

"He just left and went that way." Sid cheerfully pointed out. Katie just nodded and headed for Diego's direction.

Katie looked and saw Diego and decided to talk to him.

MEANWHILE

"Katie decided to except Diego's apology and also apologize to him." Ellie said happily.

"That's good." Manny said.

------------------------------------------------------

"_Diego,"_ Katie called, _"Diego… where are you?"_

Katie looked and saw Diego walking up to her. "Hey Diego." Katie looked a bit shy.

"Hi." Diego replied back, "are you still mad at me?"

"No Diego and I'm sorry for not excepting your apology!"

"Its fine." The two nuzzled each other, "you gonna be overly sensitive again."

Katie drew away from Diego, "_Overly_- sensitive… _you_ were being _in_-sensitive!"

"Ya… right! Katie… when I tried to apologize you blew up at me."

"_Uhh… Diego! Consiter this I would never want to be your girl friend. And I'm not saying that cuz YOU did and you hurt my feelings—"_

"So you ARE saying it cuz you DO like me!"

"_Diego… I'm saying it cuz its true, I would never want to be a friend… or anything more with someone with an attitude like yours. Here I am apologizing and YOUR telling me I was being overly sensitive when I wouldn't accept your bone-headed apology. Well for YOUR information, I felt so bad last night about our fight that I could barley sleep but… NOW I don't care… I hate you!" _And with that Katie walked away.

At the phrase, 'I hate you,' Diego felt like he had been hit right in his stomach and got all of the wind knocked out of him.

"Ok, uh…" Diego tried to yell after her but… he couldn't think of what to say.

And Diego and Katie weren't the only animals who knew about the fight. Manny, Ellie, Sid, Eddie and Crash were all outside when Katie came out of the cave and shortly after Diego.

"What do we do now?" Manny whispered to Ellie.

"I don't know… I really don't know."

"Uh…" Sid muttered trying to change the subject, " well, what should we do for the day?"

"Dunno" Diego replied coldly.

He sat down next to a big rock as the whole fight happened again in his head.

"Lets go down town."

Katie suggested as if nothing ever happened. But in Katie's voice, there was anger and sadness mixed with some

cover-up.

"Well that sounds fun!" Ellie exclaimed, "we should do that!"

Manny, Sid, Eddie and Crash tried to catch-up with the two girls. But then Manny turned around.

"You coming?" The sound of the mammoth's voice seemed to awaken Diego from his trance.

"Huh? Oh ya" Diego went from looking depressed to fine, - he _couldn't _show weakness. Even if he hurt someone he loves and she wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

----------------------------------------------------

Once the herd got to town, they saw a big crowd of animals crowding around something that they couldn't make out. But everyone, exept for Manny and Ellie managed to push their way threw the crowd.

Right in the middle of the crowd they saw a vulture speaking of something.

"You've all escaped, an ice age up north, the flood and even a fire! But if you escape what's coming to you now… you'll be lucky." The vulture batted a big, ugly, yellow eye around the whole crowd. Eyeing each animal!

"_Whats he talking 'bout?"_ Sid whispered to Diego.

"Dunno." Was Diego's simple answer. He glanced at Katie hoping to catch her eye, but she was simply ignoring him.

"Hey Birdbrain, what are we trying to escape?" Crash asked simply.

The vulture glanced at Eddie and Crash he walked up to them, "you know I think I WILL have a snack before I start explaining." The vulture stepped toward the possums.

"Leave them alone!" Ellie spoke out.

"Or… what do you care?" The vulture said.

"Just… keep… talking… mousebreath."

The vulture didn't understand WHY mammoth even cared about two possums but he didn't feel like picking a fight between him and a mammoth. He didn't know why… but he kept talking.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," He shot the young possums a look and Ellie shot him a look- he quickly noticed Ellie's glare and continued. "Us vultures have been flying around so… we know whats coming and we'd be _fine _with you all dyeing but… if you all didn't survive this disaster then your bodies would be _melted! _And we wouldn't be able to pig out on the carcasses!_"_

The animals all gasped. "Melted… what'd'ya mean… _mealted?_" Manny glared at the vulture.

"I mean, we've been flying around and we've found out that a volcano is erupting _tomorrow_." The vulture sneered.

"You've all better hurry. The volcano is right over there."

The air was filled with frightened animals' voices, "what, where I don't see it, show it to me, there it is, move I cant see…"

The animals looked, and sure enough, way in the distance you could see threw the clouds a big volcano.

"Wha'do we do?" One animal shot out in the air.

"Like last time, you make it to the end of the velly… theres no _boat._ But theres a BIG lake that sorta splits the land – if you make it to the other land… you'll be safe. To bad none of you have _wings_. Other wise escapeing this would be a no-brainer!" With that, the vulture flew off.

"Crap… and just as we settle into a new home." Sid complained.

**A/n: how was it???? Well just review and tell me!**


	8. Superstitions

A/n: sorry if that last chapter was a bit shakey… I was in a bit of a hurry. But now I'm writing my next one so… read it and see how it is.

Ice Age 3- the sweet escape Chapter 8- Superstitions 

It was now late in the next after-noon. No one had really said anything since they were first warned about the volcano. To think about six months ago they came south to escape the Ice Age and had settled down south thinking it would be all right. Then, they had a flood to escape about five months ago and leave their old cave. Next, about a month ago there was a fire so they had to leave THAT cave due to a fire and lucky for them… after the fire their old house had been settled right next to a volcano that was active… _brilliant_!

The animals kept walking, the day getting hotter and hotter by every passing moment! But everyone knew they had to keep moving because tomorrow… everything they were walking by at the moment would be melted in rich, thick lava and there would be extreme temperatures. All their fate depended upon now was that big river and the next piece of land that the animals settled on. Hopefully _that _piece of land wouldn't have some natural disaster happen to it. It seemed where ever our favorite sub-zero heroes went trouble followed.

The sudden silence was finally broken by… Sid. The sloth sighed and finally talked, "wow to think about it… its kinda ironic that all of the bad luck seems to keep following us where ever we go."

"What do you mean?" Manny asked.

"Well so far, we've braved the Ice Age. Then as we go down South we think we're safe. But then a glacier has to melt and the place is flooded but we missed the boat 'cuz Ellie had gotten trapped a cave… not to bring back any bad memories here." The sloth grinned as Ellie glared at Sid. "And then something manages to save us by breaking the glacier in two. And we get off to safety… then Manny finds a mammoth herd and _almost_ goes off with them! That would have been bad. Then Diego gets this silly idea that Manny prefers _him_ over _me_. Obviously Diego must have got dropped on the head as a cub."

Diego shot Sid a menacing look but Sid didn't seem to notice as he continued mentioning about the pack's misfortune.

"Next, we have a big fire that burns our cave and as soon as we make it out of that we go to a new place, girl sloths are being delusional in saying I'm ugly. While Diego cant seem to hold down a girlfriend, Crash and Eddie are annoying, and now we're on the run from a volcano that's going to erupt by tomorrow. Whew what else could go wrong?" Sid lisped.

"Never say that." Diego groaned.

"Oh that's just a superstition." Sid then walked right into a low hanging tree branch. And fell flat on the floor. "OW!"

"Wow just a superstition huh?" Eddie turned around to look at the sloth lying flat on his back.

The pack was way ahead of Sid when Sid got up and tried out his waddling skills.

"Hey guys wait up!" The sloth called.

The animals slowed and let Sid catch up… which he didn't do that quickly. Finally the sloth came up to his friends, "Thanks." The sloth did his goofy grin to his pack members but no one seemed to return the smile. They all just walked on. "Jeez… you animals seem to be very crabby and stressed out today."

"Ya… next time we'll leave you there." Manny groaned.

"What ever Mr. Grouchy-Goop."

A moment later the animals could feel the Earth begin to shake, all of the migrating animals stopped walking and turned their heads in unison to swivel around and look at the big volcano that was in the distance, it let out a low pitched growl.

"Are you sure that's all a superstition." Diego groaned.

The sloth shrugged.

**A/n: hey sorry it was a little short but… bare with me… I think I'll write another chapter today so just go with it. But while your waiting for me to write the next chapter it would be nice to get a review. **

**b**


	9. A rude awakening

A/n: hi I couldn't stop writing 2 day so here we go another chapter!!!!!!!!!!

Ice age 3- the sweet escape 

_Chapter nine- The rude awakening_

It was with about six more hours of traveling before everyone finally decided to go to bed for the night. As long as they woke up early in the morning it would be alright and since Manny almost always woke up around 6 am, there would be no troubles. Or… they thought.

With a huge yawn Sid said, "woo, I'm beat… I think after I make this fire I'm going to sleep." Everyone sat around- forming a large circle.

Sid rubbed the two rocks together. Diego padded up to Katie who looked away when Diego came up to talk.

"So… I'm gonna go out and hunt, you… wanna come." Diego tried.

"No," she replied simply, "you're not the _only_ one here who can catch food by themselves." Katie went off to go and hunt. Diego sighed but went off as well.

"Ouch." Eddie looked away from the group.

"Ok… then they're getting food and then we'd better get to sleep." Manny complied.

"Why? The suns not even fully down yet!" Crash wined.

"Ya… and when we get up, the sun wont be up yet!" Manny snapped.

"Guys, what Manny is _saying_," Ellie glared at Manny, "is we will get up early so we have to go to bed early."

She turned to Manny, "although he could have said it much nicer than he did!"

"I'm sorry." Manny groaned.

A little while later, Diego came back and about five minutes after, Katie came back.

"Ok… lets get to sleep! I'm tired." Katie said with a yawn.

"Ditto!" Sid squirmed into his usual resting position and stared right up at the stars.

Manny laid down and gazed at his girlfriend. She did her usual routine with her brothers; she took Eddie by the tail and put him on a branch. Right next to Eddie on that branch was Crash.

Ellie reached up and kissed each of her brothers, **(not in a perverted way!!!!!!!!!!!!)** to sleep.

Then Ellie sat down right next to Manny, "I love you," Manny nuzzled her.

"I love you too!" Was Ellie's reply.

Sid then caught Diego staring at Manny and Ellie, and then glancing at Katie. Katie then glanced at Diego- but gave him a dirty look. She sat down near Ellie – making her on the other side of the fire and furthest away from Diego.

Then Katie seemed to be knocked out in an instant.

"I'm sorry about your fight with Katie." Sid said to Diego.

"Huh?" Diego pretended like he didn't know what Sid was talking about. But then he acted like he just now remembered. "Oh," He said coolly, "that… I forgot we even had a fight."

"Ya… right tiger. How dumb do you think I am?"

"Um…"

"You like her… I KNOW you do."

"WHAT?! You're crazy if you think I care for her… we're just friends… maybe not even." Then Diego felt disappointment at that statement because… it was true.

"Diego… you _don't_ have to hide your feelings from me! I know what your feeling… think of me as your own personal empathy!" Sid grinned and looked into the tiger's eyes. "All you have to do to win her back is apologize- and MEAN it! And _don't_ try to say the whole thing was her fault cuz it was due to your insensitivity."

Diego glared at the sloth, "Sid, I wasn't being insensitive," Just as that was said, Sid rolled his eyes but kept on listening, "and to tell you the truth. I don't care… I don't care anymore. Infact… once we cross the river, she'll forget all about me and go find another tiger pack to go with and she'll leave me and go find a GOOD boyfriend." Just then, Diego knew he said too much but what was even worse was his thoughts. _'Its true…'_ He thought, _'She WILL leave the pack. She WILL find a new tiger pack. She WILL replace me with a good boyfriend that's not insensitive._ And with all of that said in his head, his heart sank.

Sid sighed.

"Diego… don't think like that." Sid said yawning and putting his head to the ground. "She said she hates you… the… only one who can hurt a girl… that much… is some one she really cared about…but… they… hurt her…." But with that Sid just went to sleep.

But Diego did not sleep well, those words just kept echoing in his head. _'the only one who can hurt a girl that much is some one she really cared about but they hurt her.'_

'_I didn't mean to hurt her. Tomorrow… first thing… I NEED to apologize… I just hope she accepts it!'_

About thirty minutes later Diego finally drifted off to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

IT WAS NINE A.M

PRACTALLY ALL OF THE ANIMALS WERE MOVING

AXXEPT FOR… YOU'VE GUESSED IT!

"Hey… you guys better get goin' if you wanna survive!" A gatoloptadon **(ok ya but u tell me HOW do u expect me 2 spell that!?)** yelled as he walked past the herd.

"Ya… wa- what?" Manny mumbled. "Oh no! Guys, get up," he yelled, "com'on we have to move I over slept."

After Manny getting groaning animals- who soon were very alarmed up, they were on the road.

Everyone was walking around desperate to reach the good land. They finally had to stop and take a break!

Diego, Sid and Katie rested their eyes. After three minutes, Manny shook Diego, Sid, and Katie to wake them up and they went on the move again.

Finally they saw a huge river, And they could make out in the distance, land!

"Manny, how are we gonna make it 'cross _THIS_ river?" Diego tried to yell over the sound of the rapids.

"We'll get swept away." Eddie yelped hugging to his brother.

Manny sighed… trying to think a way out of this!

Finally Manny thought of the plan that would be safe, finally he got the plan in his head. AND the plan that would get Diego and Katie back together.

"OK, Eddie, Crash, you two will hold on to Ellie's tusks, Sid- I'll give you a ride across," Manny hated giving Sid ride but there was no choice here, "and Diego, you and Katie have to work together by sorta holding on to each other and swimming across!"

Just then Diego froze, "Guys… where _is_ Katie?"

"I woke her back up remember? Shes probably right behind you." Manny said. Diego swerved his head around only to say,

"She's not there! I thought she was upfront… with you and Ellie!" Diego yelled!

As the Earth gave an un-easy shake and the volcano made and angry growl.

"Uh-Oh." Sid said sadly.

**A/n: ok I'll get another chapter in 2 morrow… but 4 now PLEASE review!!!!**


	10. Love Hurts

A/n- thanks 4 the nice reviewing! Ok here it goes… ONE of the last chapters of the story. - (… ok ill make u a deal, I'LL stop being over dramatic if U review the moment u read this. Ok? Ok!

Ice Age 3- the sweet escape 

_Chapter ten- Love hurts_

"Up with us?" Manny questioned, "I thought she was back with you and Sid!"

"No," Diego yelped.

"Oh my god. Where could she be?" Ellie was taken aback by the look on Diego's face, it was a horrible look! He looked like he lost some one he loved… probably cause… he did!

The pack came to a silence when the question asked, _'where could she be?'_ Where _**could **_she be?

Just then, Eddie gave a jolt, "I know where she is!" He exclaimed, just then all heads turned to him and all eyes were on him. He got a little freaked out by that matter but decided to just ignore it. "Remember when we stopped to take a rest in that little place?"

The whole herd nodded in unison.

"Well and you," he pointed to Diego, "Sid and Katie stopped to _rest your eyes_," He said sarcastically.

The herd nodded.

"And Manny shook you awake… well what if Katie _didn't _wake up? What if she just went back to sleep… I mean she was tired."

"He's probably right." Sid sounded nervous, "But what should we do?"

"We'll have to go back for her." Crash concluded.

"No." Diego said.

Everyone whirled around. "WHAT?!" Their voices with shock.

"Diego, I know you two are in a little fight but… really… _leave_ her to die?" Sid questioned.

"Nooooooooo! Not leave her to die… I mean… _I'm _going… _alone_."

"Diego –" Manny was cut off by the tiger's disappearance. "Well, it will only take a short second," Crash said.

"Ya, he's probably right," Sid lisped, "I' mean

comm- 'mon, it's not like the volcanoes gonna erupt right _now_," Sid said. But as if on cue, there went the volcano, the ground shook and they then smelled something so horrible that the animals could barely breathe! The herd looked helplessly as they tried to stop the crazy tiger from what he was doing! But no use. He was gone, searching for the place to where they went to rest – and hopefully, finding Katie right there.

----------------------------------------------

Katie stirred in her sleep, sniffed the air and opened her brown eyes. Something was wrong, _where were the rest of the animals!?_

"Diego? Sid? Ellie?" Katie looked around helplessly. There was no other animal in sight- they were all either crossing the lake… or on the safe land making liking to their new home. But that wasn't the case here. The volcano then made the biggest growl and right then it blew up… sending massive amounts of lava everywhere!

"Oh my… g…g…" Katie stammered.

"God," a voice behind her said, she turned around and there was Diego, "um… sorry we thought you were with us that whole time." Diego sort of grinned.

"You came!" Katie yelled in excitement and threw her self at Diego, Diego was about to nuzzle her but then he stopped himself and they hugged.

"Katie, I'm sorry for being a jerk." Diego said finally, "are we still friends?"

"What do you think!?" Katie yelled hardly at Diego. Who then was shocked at her tone she looked at him angrily.

"After coming here, risking your _own_ life for me…" then her face softened and she said, "we're more that friends." She nuzzled him, "that is if want to be still."

"Ya." Was Diego's response.

"Did I scare you with that outburst… cuz I was just joking." She smiled.

Diego made a face, "Psshhh… ya right I knew you were faking it! All along, I just played along to… uh… you know."

"Liar," Katie smirked and did a friendly little bite.

"Very romantic…. Bravo!" Said a voice, both swung around to see a vulture. "I think this should be a soap opera, _'Lovey- dovey tigers going gaga for eachother right before they burn to a crisp with the lava that's near them._'"

"C'ya!" The vulture flew away as Diego and Katie gasped and stared at their surroundings, they could see lava coming right up close to them.

"Diego… what are we gonna do?" Katie looked around.

"I've got a plan…. It's short yet… simple and it should help us unless we break all four legs."

"What is it?"

"We… RUN!"

"Good plan."

**A/n: ok there u go I put in some lovey-dovey stuff just for you! I'm writing another chapter 2 day. But I'm gonna b sad if u don't review right now and who knows… I might NOT write another chapter till I get a review! Lol… im serous. -**


	11. The Sweet Escape

A/n: ok sorry it took me so long 2 complete this. Also, I think you should know that this is the last chapter! -(

Ice Age 3- the sweet escape 

_Chapter eleven- the sweet escape_

Diego and Katie ran off but- with the lava directly behind them! "Diego we need to run faster!" Katie exclaimed, Diego wondered how Katie could keep running at this pace and in this air! It was infested with smoke. Diego hated to inhale smoke, even the one in Sid's fires bothered him. Diego coughed as Katie spoke once more. "Diego."

"Ya Katie?"

"Run!"

Just then he realized as he was thinking, he was standing completely still!

He then, turned his head around and ran to Katie.

She ran with him as they desperately tried to escape the fire.

MEANWHILE

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Sid asked. Manny said nothing but his hard eyes focused around… trying to pick up sight of ether Diego or Katie.

But he couldn't seem to see anyone except for a bunch of screaming animals jumping across the river and trying to make it to the other side, except for some who lost their footing and fell off of the side of the river and were swept away in their death in the rapid currents of the un-kind river.

The sky turned a big grey-ish color and rolled in with some clouds. The wind swept a light breeze to cool off the animals but it made no substitute to help with the smoke that burned their noses to inhale and the sickly hot weather which made everyone feel weak.

Katie and Diego realized that their fate was getting spread a little amount of luck when they saw the animals up a head but they still might have been the most _unlucky_ animals there because the lava, (which was slow,) was right around the corner coming up to the tigers.

"We're gonna make it Diego!" Katie squealed in happiness.

Diego smiled at her. But then smoke clouded in Diego's eyes painfully, making it hard to see. Diego set his eyes so they would only be open a crack but then more smoke clouded Diego's eyes. Diego squinted but then shut his eyes very tight!

But just then he felt something wrap around his paw and pull him down!

He didn't feel like getting up but he knew he had to.

Just then at the right time Katie senced something was wrong. She turned around to see Diego struggling with a vine wrapped around his foot and the lava- WAS DIRECTLY BEHIND HIM!!!!!!!

She ran as fast as she could and grabbed Diego and slit the vine around his leg with her claw and dragged him a few feet before Diego got to his own feet and ran with her.

MEANWHILE

"Manny look!" Ellie gasped.

Manny glanced up and saw in the distance big red stuff that was thick and bubbly. He felt horrible about Diego and Katie and turned.

"Ok… I'm sorry to say this everyone, but I- i… I don't think that Diego and Katie survived this…" Manny was then interrupted by Diego and Katie's screams and then in an instant Diego and Katie appeared!

Manny stopped in mid-sentence and ran up to them along with Ellie and the others not far behind.

"Diego, Katie your both alive!" Sid cheered. But the two sabers were completely oblivious to this fact.

"Katie… you saved me. I Love You." Diego said.

"And _you_ saved _me_. I Love You too!." Katie said.

"_Ooooooooohhhhhhh,"_ Crash and Eddie sleezly made sound effects, Diego and Katie kissed and Sid whipped away a tear in his eye.

"Isn't it romantic!" Sid cheered.

"Uh… you are weird." Eddie said.

"Ya… a little too close for comfort there Sloth." Crash said looking discussed at the two.

Ellie worriedly looked over her sholder. "Honestly guys, that's great but _we have to be crossing the river RIGHT NOW!_"

Jus then, the two stopped nuzzling and glanced at the lava flow.

Manny looked around. "Ok do you all remember what I said to do while crossing the strong river?"

Everyone- exept for Katie who had a confused look on her face nodded.

"Good!" Manny said.

Eddie and Crash got onto Ellie's back and held on tight to eachother. Sid got onto Manny's back and Manny held onto Ellie's tusk with his trunk and Diego and Katie held tight to eachother as Ellie had her trunk wrapped around Diego's paw.

"1, 2, 3…" Sid counted them in as they stepped into the river water. Sid took a really deep breath. As if he was expecting them to go underwater and drown but the water came up to Manny and Ellie's neck as the two swam. Manny held tight to his mate, and Ellie held tight to Diego's Paw and Diego held tight to his girl-friend.

Crash wined and looked back at their former home… if they hadn't gotten into the water, they would all be dead by now.

After about 10 minutes with wrestling with the water the herd came to dry land.

"Oh my god… I don't think I'll ever want to go threw anything like that EVER again!" Sid said around

8 o'clock-ish. He made a big fire that night. All of the animals gathered around the big fire in their 6th cave of the year! That day the whole "town," of animals walked for a little while to find a new cave. And the herd choose one right next to a big but peaceful river and a meadow was a short distance away.

Both Diego and Katie walked away from the fire. "You… wanna go hunt together- or something?" Diego asked her.

"Sure," Katie smiled at him and the two walked away.

"_Hunting?"_ Sid asked, surprised, "well that doesn't sound very romantic!" He said to Manny.

"Leave them alone Sid. If those two get into another fight, I think… I'll go… _crazy_!" Manny exclaimed.  
MEANWHILE

Katie and Diego walked in the near-by meadow looking for food. But they couldn't find any. They stopped and stared at each other.

Then Diego got an idea, "hold on, I've got a surprise for you. Now, close your eyes… no peeking." At the 'no peeking,' moment Katie laughed and shut her eyes, Diego walked off and put his claw out.

He saw a patch of roses and made a clean slit across the stems and gathered about five of the roses up in his paw because he would NOT want to put them in his mouth… yuck!

He then made his way back to Katie but then he felt something jab into his paw. He looked down and saw he had cut himself on one of the rose's thorns. But it didn't really matter. He went off to see Katie then said, "Ok, open your eyes."

Katie did so and saw roses! "They're beautiful!" She exclaimed while she sniffed them.

"I thought you'd like them!" Diego said happy with his work.

About 20 minutes later after talking that whole time, Diego and Katie made their way back to the cave.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone, look what Diego got me!" Katie exclaimed. And everyone looked and saw roses in Katie's paw.

"Oh yum a delouse! But you should only eat the peals because of the thorns!" Sid replied.

"They're not for eating you stupid sloth. I just gave them to her as a gift." Diego said.

"Oh right. You're a carnivore." Sid sat down.

"They're so pretty." Ellie complimented.

Katie smiled at Ellie and then nuzzled Diego.

Then Sid made the fire even bigger by adding some wood into it. "I've been saying this all the time but I'll say it again. We ARE the _weirdest_ herd I have ever seen!"

The End

Ok howd u like the ending? I know it was cheesy. But I'm fine with that! LOL!!!!! Remember 2 review!

**p.s find out about my next story in my profile!!!!**


End file.
